It is highly desirable to deliver cleansing products or products for treating disorders of the skin (e.g., acne) from a single use disposable pad. Disposable pads are both convenient and sanitary to use. However, current disposable pads have limitations.
Most disposable pads comprise a single layer having a single textured surface and cannot provide both gentle and vigorous cleansing from the same pad. Moreover, many single layered pads lack the rigidity and integrity required for effective cleansing and/or treatment. The rigidity and integrity of these pads can be improved by increasing their thickness or by laminating them to a second nonwoven pad layer to form a dual layered nonwoven pad. However, these dual layered pads are not very cost effective for onetime use. Also known are dual layered pads which comprise a paper pad layer laminated to a high-loft nonwoven pad layer. However, these dual layered pads are still relatively expensive for one time use. Therefore, it would be highly desirable to develop treatment pads having two differently textured surfaces, which have sufficient rigidity and integrity, and which are also cost effective.
It has been found herein that by laminating a relatively low cost paper pad layer to a nonwoven synthetic fiber pad layer having a low basis weight (and also a relatively low cost) that a dual textured pad can be produced having improved strength and rigidity, textural variety from side to side, and cost effectiveness. The nonwoven pad layer can comprise a repeating textured pattern having at least two adjacent delineated regions of different thicknesses. Alternatively, the nonwoven pad layer can have an apertured, textured, repeating pattern.
The pattern of the nonwoven layer provides a macroscopic texture that is smoother and less irritating to the skin than more expensive high-loft nonwovens. Also, because the nonwoven layer is laminated to a paper layer, a less rigid and lower cost nonwoven can be employed to achieve a finished pad having good rigidity and durability in comparison to a single layer nonwoven pad.
The dual textured pads of the instant invention allow for one side to be used, for example, for scrubbing and the other for gentle cleansing. Furthermore, the patterned or apertured side of these dual-sided pads tend to concentrate removed soil and dirt on the raised areas, thereby enhancing the user's perception of cleansing efficacy. Also, the dual sided pads can be manufactured in which the layers are of different colors, thereby helping the user to further distinguish the surfaces.
The treatment pads of the instant invention are useful for delivering a wide variety of cleansing compositions, pharmaceutical actives, and cosmetics, including astringents, toners, lotions, emulsions, moisturizers, and the like. These pads are especially well suited for delivering cleansers and compositions for the treatment of acne. These pads are also useful for delivering compositions for the regulation of skin wrinkles and/or atrophy. Also, these pads are useful for make-up removal.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide dual textured treatment pads having improved efficacy and aesthetics, and yet which are also cost effective and durable. Another object of the present invention is to provide dual textured treatment pads comprising at least one paper pad layer laminated to at least one nonwoven synthetic fiber pad layer in which the nonwoven layer comprises a repeating textured pattern having at least two adjacent delineated regions simultaneously not having the same mean thickness. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide dual textured treatment pads comprising at least one paper pad layer laminated to at least one nonwoven synthetic fiber pad layer having an apertured, textured, repeating pattern. Still another object of the present invention is to provide treatment pads which contain a medicated composition. A further object of the present invention is to provide a method for treating acne in mammalian skin employing a medicated pad. An even further object of the present invention is to provide a method for regulating skin wrinkles and/or atrophy in mammalian skin employing a medicated pad. A still further object of the present invention is to provide a method for delivering a wide variety of skin care products to human skin.
These and other objects of this invention will become apparent in light of the following disclosure.